Dante and Kat: Wherever You Will Go
by Meffisto
Summary: Dante's conviction wavers when Kat dies.
1. Descend

Hi! I do not own the characters of this story nor the game that they are based on. Thank you in advance and sorry for any errors.

* * *

_So lately, been wondering_

_Who will be there to take my place_

_When I'm gone, you'll need love_

_To light the shadows on your face_

Kat slowly approached him, taking her time. She sat beside his sleeping form on the bed, staring down at his face. Her eyes studied his features, his dark hair, the arch of his eyebrows and nose, the lines under his eyes and on his forehead, the way they'd crease when he was angry and the way they'd relax when he looked at her. He looked so tired, Dante slept with his clothes on save for his red coat that was scattered on the floor. Kat looked at him with sadness, if she could cry, she would've, but willed herself not to. The soft rain continued to pour outside, Kat sighed and stroked his messy hair gently, watching as the moonlight hit his face.

"Dante" she whispered as softly as she could, biting her lower lip to stop a sob from escaping. Breathing slowly she moved her hand down to his cheek, it warmed under her touch. "You are Dante, nothing more and nothing less".

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Then between the sand and stone_

_Could you make it on your own?_

He shifted a little, moving his face towards her touch and exhaled slowly. At that moment, a little whimper came from her and she quickly clamped her other hand tightly around her mouth, feeling her eyes water. Her breaths came quick and short, her hand was shaking slightly as she moved it away from him. Had she known how strong her feelings were for him, she would've tried. God knows she would have tried harder. But it was too late, too late for her and too late for _them_.

The tears came slowly, burning as they trailed down her face. She shut her eyes and felt her chest tighten. She struggled for breath.

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Looking back at him, her vision now blurred, Kat's chin quivered. She drew closer to him and clenched her fist around her chest. Slowly, she laid her forehead against his, feeling herself drift away. _No, not yet._ She hastily remembered every moment spent with him, all the times she saw him smirk, the fights they fought together and the ones they had. She thought of his embrace, how he'd tightly surround her with his presence when he knew she was scared, his lips touching her hairline, uttering words of comfort. She remembered Dante and accepted everything he was, his arrogance, his anger, his pain. To her he was not a demon, not an angel, he was just a man, the man that showed her peace.

" _Thank you, for everything"_

Kat closed her eyes, her soul slowly drifting away.

_"Dante"_

_And maybe I'll find out_

_A way to make it back someday_

_To watch you, to guide you_

_Through the darkest of your days_

Dante's face began to contort, and his muscles became rigid, like he was having a bad dream. He woke with a start. His chest heaved violently and his fist clenched around the sheets. His eyes wildly scanned the room, slowly adjusting to the darkness. What was that he felts moments ago? Dread?

"_Fuck"_

He slowly sat at the edge of the bed and put his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. _You're losing it_. He inhaled deeply and slowly, waiting for his body to relax as he recollected the events in the past month.

Dante fought nonstop. There were always demons here and there and he was the only one who could stop them. But in the past week, he'd done more, restlessly running around the city, searching for more to kill. Just to forget, forget about that one thing he couldn't. Kat.

His chest constricted in the instant he remembered her, and his mind drowned into oblivion. She was gone, and it was his fault.

He remembered hearing her scream in pain, remembered his heart hammer in his chest as he ran as fast as he could, desperate to reach her. Dante blasted demons along the way with his twin guns, not bothering to even look at them, he navigated towards her using all his powers. Her scream made him want to destroy, destroy everything he could see. Another one rang out, it was his name, Kat was screaming for him. "_Kat!"_ He roared back. He was too late. _Not her, not her._ He repeated the words in his head. Never in his whole existence will Dante forget the way she looked on the ground, cold and bloody. "_No! Kat!"_ He yelled, running towards her body, shaking it as he felt his world crumble.

"_Kat, Kat, no, goddammit wake up, wake up "_ He pulled her body closer, hating the smell of blood. Dante stroked her hair away from her face, his voice breaking with every word.

_"Stay with me, please, Kat"_

She didn't open her eyes, her chest didn't rise or fall, she felt so cold underneath his touch. _She's gone, _the though burst into his head. Dante never screamed in so much agony before as the day he held Kat in his arms.

_If a great wave shall fall_

_And fall upon us all_

_Well then I hope there's someone out there_

_Who can bring me back to you_

Dante has never been the same since that day, he'd exhausted himself till his body ached and his mind was too numb to think. A few hours ago, he felt his body shut down, no longer able to take exhaustion, he slept, at least until images of Kat invaded his dreams. There he was again, standing a few feet away from her. Kat lay in her own blood, staining her clothes and her skin red. It played in his dream so violently, causing him to wake up, instantly prepared to fight and destroy. A part of him yearned to see her back, sleeping beside him. He wanted her death to just be a cruel dream, it killed Dante to know that it wasn't.

He slowly rose and walked towards the window, leaning his forehead on the cold glass. Guilt and despair made his body burn and his teeth clench. _Is this how you make me pay for my sins. _He though, staring at the dark sky, illuminated by patches of city lights.

_"Kat"_

_If I could, then I would_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

_Way up high or down low_

_I'll go wherever you will go_

Dante's shoulders shook as he let the angry tears fall. Never in his life did Dante feel the need for tears, but this was different, this was about Kat. He stared at his reflection and suppressed the urge to punch the glass. _You killed her, you fucking bastard,_ he wanted to scream, to Dante who failed to save her, it was like he himself caused her death. Kat was his salvation. Before her, he knew nothing of love. The old Dante wouldn't give a shit about it but now, it was all he craved for, and without Kat, his hopes burned out. There was no one else to blame but himself. Kat wouldn't want him to but Dante couldn't help it. He wanted to protect the world because she was in it, but he'd destroy it in seconds if it meant bringing her back.

What kept him going was the thought of her being in a better place. Nothing could hurt her now and that was what he believed. He didn't want to disrespect her memory by losing himself into alcohol or women, she'd made him to be better than that. Dante wanted nothing to do with this world anymore, not with demons living in it. It was what hurt Kat when she was young and it was what caused her pain and they expected him to protect it?

His anger slowly dissipated into sadness. Kat loved this world, she never gave up on it no matter how much bullshit it dropped on her, she worked for peace and for mankind's salvation. Maybe it was because of Vergil's influence but no one asked her to go that far, but she did and it caused her her life. Dante wanted to have that, something to live for, but that reason was no longer existing. If she loved this world so much and wanted it to be saved, Dante wouldn't rest until that wish was fulfilled. If he didn't do it for the world, he'd do it for her.


	2. Before Oblivion Part 1

Hey guys, thank you so much for reading this far. I wanted to shed light on the events before Descend, thus the creation of this new chapter. I apologize in advance for any errors, and feel free to review. This prequel is in three parts, I'll be updating in a week or so, hopefully. So, here is Before Oblivion Part 1. Enjoy.

* * *

Kat

Vicious light and aura surrounded Dante. The sky turned red and gravity shifted. Kat could feel the heaviness in the air as he tapped into his Devil Trigger. She shifted her eyes to the ground were cracks had already formed, she watched the pebbles move beside her boot. Kat found herself uncomfortable with this Dante, wondering if he knew what he was doing, if he could see her. His face looked so anguished and angry, with his hair white and his eyes red, like lava was dripping out of his sockets. This was Dante's demon and Kat didn't know whether to run towards or away from him. She wanted to calm him down and bring him back from this state but another part of her wanted to run screaming.

She shut her eyes tightly and bit her lip as soon as Dante's scream erupted, fearsome and evil, signalling another kill. Kat whimpered at the violence but willed herself to lift her head and watch. _That's a part of Dante. _The thought popped in her head. She controlled her breathing and looked on with acceptance. _This is what I can do for him. _

Kat had Dante's back, always. She owed him her life, and she might be offering her heart as well. It slowly developed, but she didn't deny it anymore. She loved him, and loving him meant understanding all he was, even the part that ate pizza for breakfast, lunch and dinner, the part that drank more beer than water, as well as the part that violently killed and destroyed. Through everything she was going to be there, Kat knew with all her heart that even in death, she'd always guide him.

Realizing that it was over and the Dante she knew was back, she ran to him as he faltered in his step. She said his name in concern but Dante didn't seem to hear, his kneeling form curled around a wound on his stomach, a loud hiss followed. Kat knelt down beside him and slowly placed his arm around her shoulders and braced his back with her hand, slowly raising him up to stand.

"_How'd I do?"_ Dante said softly, smirking weakly.

"_There all gone Dante, we have to get you home." _ Kat supported some of his weight as they walked towards their apartment. Dante was clutching the side of his stomach, clearly he wasn't healing as fast as before. After using Devil Trigger, Dante was probably tired and weak, unable to heal properly. With labored breaths and slow progress, they finally made it to their doorstep.

Dante leaned into the wall while Kat fished for the keys in her messenger bag. Quickly, she sifted through her stuff, moving and removing things, trying to locate her keys as fast as she could. Dante needed to rest as soon as possible. Getting frustrated, she heard Dante chuckle. Confused, she looked up at him. He was leaning down to her height and his smile was crooked and amused.

"_What?"_ Kat raised her brow.

Dante simply reached towards her jean pocket, inserting his fingers, he produced the noisy keys. Raising it up to her face, with his grin growing wider. Kat felt her face flush and a small nervous laugh escape her lips. She looked up innocently at him and smiled.

"_Sorry, I forgot" _She grabbed the keys and quickly jammed one into the keyhole.

"_Wrong key" _Dante whispered beside her. Cursing, Kat found the right one, dropping the keys in the process. Dante's laugh rang out, loud and deep. "_So cute" _He breathed as he followed her inside.

Dante immediately slumped on the couch and Kat came out of the kitchen with a glass of water. Kneeling before him she let him drink and slowly Kat helped him out of his coat. Folding the garment beside him, she stood and grabbed a towel from the restroom. Leaning into Dante, she wiped the sweat off his brow and temple. His breathing had slowed and he looked better.

"_You okay?" _Kat whispered.

"_Give me a few minutes"_ Dante clenched his teeth as Kat reached for his wound. Retrieving her hand quickly, Kat apologized. Moving away to give him some space, Kat watched his tense form. Dante's head rested on the edge of the sofa. His fists were clenched and his chest rose and fell.

"_I'll fix you something to eat"_ Kat rose from her seat and started to move away but Dante's hand shot up, grabbing her wrist.

"_Not hungry, just stay here" _Dante pulled her back down. Kat followed suit and sat beside him again, closer this time. His hold on her wrist shifted to her hand, their fingers intertwined on Kat's lap. She smiled at how gentle Dante's become. He was still deadly in combat but towards her, his touch softened.

Kat's eyes traveled around their apartment. It wasn't too big, just right for two. The walls were covered in peeling brown wallpaper and the furniture was mostly wood. Two bedrooms, a small kitchen and one restroom, they were lucky to have found something as decent as this. Dante made most of the mess, with a little scolding, he'd clean up eventually.

Kat felt her eyes droop and her lids were heavy. Giving into exhaustion she leaned into Dante's shoulder and dozed off.

"_G'night Dante"_

Dante

His eyes shot open as Kat's head rested on his shoulder. Looking down on her small form, he watched her breathe slowly. Dante swallowed deeply and his brows furrowed. A part of him wanted to push her away but the rest just wanted to move her into his lap, place her head on the crook of his neck and embrace her tightly.

He couldn't put his finger on it, but he felt something for her, something intense and consuming. _Lust? _Dante thought, it was true that sometimes he'd stare at her with desire in his eyes. He wanted to kiss her hard, and run his fingers in her hair. He wanted to feel her skin underneath his palms, warming at his touch, he wanted to- _WAIT. STOP. _Dante ran a hand down his face, stopping himself before his mind could go any further. He could feel his body heat up at his thoughts. He looked back down at her peaceful face and at their joined hands._ No, Kat's more than that._

Kat was a light, a light that he wanted so badly to possess. She was with him physically but he wanted all of her, everything of who she was. She'd stuck with him for reasons he didn't know, but he was glad nonetheless. His sanity was still intact because of her. They both had baggage, they both had darkness, but Dante knew that she was too good for him. She didn't deserve someone who destroyed, and brought nothing but ruin, although he was trying to atone for his sins, he couldn't change the things he'd done.

He pictured her with someone else, someone good like her. A man that took care of her and sheltered her from anything that could bring any harm. A man who wasn't named Dante. The thought made his teeth clench and his grip tighten. His muscles became tense and his eyes tinged red.

"_Fuck it, I don't care" _He finally decided and removed his hand from Kat's. He carefully carried her to sit on his lap and he positioned her legs to dangle from his side, her head rested on his neck and his arms circled around her. Feeling the warmth, Kat burrowed deeper into the crook of his neck and clutched the fabric of his grey tank top in her small hands, surprising Dante. He let out a shaky breath and a triumphant smile. Kissing her forehead, he tightened his embrace.

The ticking of the clock along with the soft breaths of Kat on his neck made Dante fall into sleep with her in his arms. Safe and Warm.


End file.
